Prior art containers for compact discs have consisted of various types. The basic container consists essentially of a thin plastic base portion having a circular recess for receiving the disc, and an equally thin plastic cover or lid hingedly connected to the base portion along one edge thereof. While this container provided adequate storage for the compact disc, the opening of the lid to access the disc became difficult in some instances. It required a user's two hands to open the container, one to hold the base portion, and the other to open the lid; and, in view of the relative thinness of the container, the manipulation of the lid often times was difficult.
As an improvement on the above-noted compact disc container, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,084 and 5,690,221 disclose containers wherein a housing is provided having a disc carrier pivotally mounted therein, whereby the carrier is manually pivoted out of the housing, to therby provide access to the disc on the carrier. Once again, this type of container required both hands of the user, one to hold the housing and the other to pull the disc carrier out of the housing.
In U.S. Pat. 4,770,474, it has been further suggested to spring bias the disc carrier outwardly of the housing and to hold the disc carrier in the stored position within the housing by means of a latch; however, the disadvantage of this type of container is characterized in that the full outward movement of the carrier is limited by stop members to thereby prevent full access to the disc.